Spontaneously Cliché
by A Paper Flower
Summary: Neku's full of surprises, isn't he? 100 words per chapter in this tale of romance. NeShiki fluff. Set about 5 years after the events of TWEWY. Prepare for some OOCness.
1. One Rose

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**One Rose**

It was after they started dating that she noticed his romantic spontaneity.

She woke up that morning to a bouquet of roses on her dresser. Since she thought her dad had put them there, she didn't hurry to read the note attached.

But once she was ready to meet Eri at 104, she finally glanced at the note.

**To:** Shiki

**From:** Neku

That's interesting. She grabbed the tag and read it, soon giggling like a mad person as she noticed one white rose in the bundle of red.

_"In every bunch there's one who stands out — and you're that one."_


	2. Sweet Nothings

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Sweet Nothings**

They were watching another American movie - Shiki has a thing for American movies - in her living room. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders as they watched a boy clad in green fight with a pirate.

She felt herself nodding off into the wonderful realm of sleep. Her grip on the bowl of popcorn soon went slack, and her boyfriend must have taken that as his cue to turn down the volume.

She didn't know if it was her imagination, but she thought she heard him whisper in her ear.

"Nothing...nothing...nothing..."

Oh well, time for sleep.


	3. Sudden Gifts

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Sudden Gifts**

After a long day of working on a school project, Shiki was finally glad to be done. She and Eri walked to their lockers in the quiet and nearly deserted hallway.

The silence was broken as Neku quickly walked up to her. She hadn't even gotten out a "hello" before he dropped a container in her arms, walking away without a word. Her curiosity (and Eri's) piqued, she opened the box and gasped.

Chocolate brownies - her favorite - were inside.

Neku could cook?

Apparently, he couldn't, as Mr. H called later and reported the damage done to his kitchen.


	4. Star Light

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Star Light**

"Look! A shooting star!" Shiki exclaimed as a a streak of light went through the sky. She and Neku sat right by Hachiko, a blanket spread on the dirty area around them as they stargazed.

"Make a wish!" she said, turning to look at her boyfriend. He was staring up at the sky, his hands behind his head as he leaned against the base of the statue.

"Don't need to," he said with a small shrug, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"Why not?" she asked, her tone curious.

"I have all I could ever wish for right beside me."


	5. Princess Bride

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Princess Bride**

"Could you hand me that piece of fabric?" our favorite petite brunette asked as she pointed to a table nearby.

"As you wish," came the answer, and the fabric was dropped in front of her. She grabbed her fabric scissors, pencil, and measuring string.

A few minutes later...

"Hand me that box of needles," the seamstress said, her eyes not leaving her work in front of her.

"As you wish," was the reply again. Shiki finally turned towards her companion.

"Neku, why do you keep saying that?"

He shrugged.

"In the movie, as you wish means I love you, right?"


	6. Definite Transformation

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Definite Transformation **

"Have you realized how much Neku's changed?" Rhyme asked her as they sat at Ramen Don's, watching the boys squabble. Though they could hardly be called boys. It was the 5th anniversary of their Game, and they were nearly all around 20.

"He went from the stoic boy to the sometimes stoic and lovable guy now," Rhyme elaborated, causing Shiki to laugh.

"He's also the king of cheese - has been since we started dating a year ago," Shiki said, and, as if to attest to that, Neku randomly stopped arguing and presented her with a rose. Shiki smiled.

"Cheesy."


	7. Pick Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Pick Up**

The school day was eventful, even more so when Neku got sick. As a temporary guest in the Misaki household, she and her dad worked on getting him well again.

"Hey, Shiki?" Neku asked as gave him soup.

"What?"

"Are you an angel...?"

Okay, either the sickness destroyed some brain cells, or he must have heard that guy from Mathematics using pick up lines on her and Eri earlier.

He probably had some grand line to say, but his face went pale and he grabbed the bucket near his bed.

"Because I'm allergic to feathers!"

Well, there goes his lunch.


	8. Flower Shop

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Flower Shop**

It's where she found him one day. She was walking down the road when she noticed a familiar head of hair in a flower shop. Curious now, she went in, staying out of sight.

"Another dozen, Mr. Sakuraba?"

"Yeah."

Slowly, she lifted her head up over the table she was hiding behind to watch the interaction.

"Can I ask you a question, sir?"

"Shoot."

"Why do you keep buying thornless roses?"

Neku sighed, a little red appearing in his cheeks.

"A rose is a symbol of my love for her. Its petals shine in beauty - its thorn show its pain."


	9. Movie Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Movie Night**

"C'mon! We're gonna be late!" She practically dragged Neku to the theater. Shiki had surprised him by wanting to take him to an action movie he wanted to see. She waited as he went and bought tickets, having some candy secretly stashed in her purse for them to eat. He came back and they walked down the hall together, but surprisingly, passed the room showing his movie.

"We just-"

"Passed it? I know."

Very curious now, she asked him why. He finally answered as they took their seats for a chick flick.

"Because, you wanted to see this one more."


	10. Sewing Lessons

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Sewing Lessons**

"What are you doing?" she asked, watching him fumble with a needle. He shrugged, looking up from the poorly sewn excuse for...was that supposed to be a cat?

"Sewing," he answered shortly. She rolled her eyes.

"I can see that. Why?"

"I wanted to see why you like it so much," Neku answered, and she laughed.

"I already told you, silly," she chided. The orange haired guy shrugged yet again.

"It makes you smile when you work," he stated.

"Your art makes you smile when you work," she countered.

"It's not the only thing that makes me smile, _Shiki_."


	11. Superpowered Situations

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Superpowered Situations**

"What would you do if you had superpowers?"

"Shiki, we've technically already had superpowers."

"I'm not talking technicalities!" she exclaimed, her eyes set on the guy in the booth seat in front of her.

"Fine. I would fight evil, save damsels, yada yada..." He honestly could not care less about this topic. Shiki narrowed her eyes at him.

"_Neku._"

"I'd save you, then."

"Why me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The people the superheroes love are always targeted. One time, many times, you get it."

"Oh, I do. You love me," she giggled at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Duh."


	12. Dinner Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Dinner Date**

"When you said nice dinner, I didn't think you meant this..."

She had gotten a text from him earlier, telling her to meet him at this restaurant outside of Shibuya that she had never heard of. She had dressed nicely, of course, but to be greeted by her boyfriend in a nice looking suit?

Now, seated at a heavily decorated table for two, she stared at Neku, who merely glanced at the menu with a lackadaisical look on his face.

"Well, I owed you," he answered simply.

"Owed me for what?" she asked, looking through her menu.

"For being _you_."


	13. Frustration Silencer

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Frustration Silencer**

"...most immature, nonsensical person I've _ever_ met!"

All the pressure that had been building on our favorite seamstress came crashing down one day. And who did she take her frustration out on? Neku, of course. He chose the wrong day to be late to a very important date.

Did I mention it was also that time of the month?

Neku was getting tired of the yelling, so he decided to do something about it.

"I can't believe this! Why would you ever think of - _mmph!_"

After a while, he pulled back from the kiss.

"Still mad?"

She shook her head.


	14. Beautiful Sunrise

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Beautiful Sunrise**

"This...is nice."

Shiki, Neku, and Eri had stayed up all night working on a college project. While Eri went back home to sleep, Neku grabbed Shiki's hand and took her up to the roof of his apartment building. Together they sat on the edge, watching the sunrise. Entranced by the beauty, she leaned against him, yawing a little but savoring the moment of stillness.

No words were really needed at the moment, well, until Neku randomly pulled out yet _another_ rose.

"Do you just carry those around with you?" Shiki asked, laughing as she smelt the sweet smell.

"Maybe."


	15. Possessive Dragon

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Possessive Dragon**

"Thou art the fairest of them all, princess!"

Shiki saw Neku grit his teeth from the back wall. She was helping perform a play for the children at the hospital. The "prince" beside her was acting extremely well, and there was a huge blush on her face.

"But...my good sir..." He cut her off with a lingering kiss to cheek.

"Dost thou love another?"

"She does."

Shiki gasped as someone dressed up as an orange dragon step on stage. She recognize his eyes instantly as she was gently pulled towards the dragon.

"The princess belongs to me," Neku hissed.


	16. Angelically Musical

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Angelically Musical**

_"Just moved in to 14G! So cozy, calm, and peaceful~"_

Shiki was working on a new sewing project, singing a song she was given to learn in her English class. Her pronunciation was a little off, but it didn't matter.

_"Heaven for a mouse like me, with quiet by the lease-full~"_

While she was in her own little world, she didn't quite notice Neku, who'd been let in by her father, leaning against the doorway listening to her sing. But when she did, she _really_ noticed it.

"N-Neku! What're you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd listen to an angel sing."


	17. Comforting Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Comforting Words**

"Shh, it's okay..."

Neku held Shiki as she cried, her tears staining his chest. She and Neku had been lounging in her living room when she saw an article about a murder. It had been a young girl that she once babysat.

"We might see her again in seven days," he tried, but that didn't help.

"I d-don't understand why..." Shiki couldn't continue.

"Sometimes the worst happens to the most innocent people," Neku began. "She wouldn't want anyone to cry for her."

"I guess I'll see her again someday..." she sniffled.

"Not any time soon. I won't let you go."


	18. Choir Problems

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Choir Problems**

"What's so bad about that?" Neku asked.

With a little prompting from her friends, the quiet seamstress decided to try out for the small choir at her university. She got in, unsurprisingly.

"I was the _only_ one!" she said in exasperation. "The only lower soprano there! The rest were sick!"

"So...?"

"I had to _sing_ by_ myself_!" she exclaimed, as if that would explain. He rolled his eyes.

"Again, what's so bad about that?" he asked. "I don't see the problem. That just means they can hear you better. That's good."

A compliment of sorts, and it made her smile.


	19. Bright Star

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Bright Star**

For some reason, Neku and Shiki really liked to stargaze. And they had planned to that night, just sitting out on a blanket and watching the sky. That night, they met up at Miyashita Park, saddened that the forecasted clear skies hadn't appeared.

Well, saddened until Neku spread out the blanket and plopped down on it.

"Um...what are you doing?" He was staring at her, and she felt heat rise to her cheeks.

"Stargazing," he answered.

"But there aren't any stars out..." He shrugged.

"I dunno. I see a bright star right in front of me."

She laughed brightly.


	20. Safe Haven

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Safe Haven**

He was waiting for her.

Eri had told him what had happened. Some stupid guys had stolen Shiki's bag and found Mr. Mew, nearly ripping him to shreds. She had kicked the guy holding her beloved plush, sprinting into the rain. She hadn't been seen since.

But here he waited, outside his apartment building.

He knew she'd come to see him. He just knew it - no, he knew _her_.

So when she appeared on the streets, soaked and chilled to the bone, he was there to comfort her.

After that, he'd kick those guys' asses.

But Shiki comes first.


	21. Bloody Hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Bloody Hell**

Shiki was home alone, since her dad was out of town. She could take care of herself, but that didn't stop the worry when she wouldn't answer his calls. Neku was about to enter the house when he heard a whimper.

"Shiki?" Neku called, stepping through the door. Another whimper met his ears, this time accompanied by the faint scent of blood. Horrible scenarios flashed through his mind.

He sprinted into the living room, following the scent. The sight that met him wasn't what he expected.

"Neku...? Why are you...? Nevermind. Could you get me some pain medicine...and chocolate?"


	22. Golden Treasure

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

**Idea: Music of the Shadows**

* * *

**Golden Treasure**

"Look! A rainbow!"

It was a fairly rare occurrence in Japan, and Shiki found it to be so interesting.

"Legend says that at the end of the rainbow, there's a pot of gold guarded by a leprechaun," Shiki stated, turning to Neku excitedly. "Wouldn't it be fun to try to find the end?"

"Why do I need to?" he asked, "I already have my gold at the end of the rainbow."

Shiki blushed as she realized he was talking about her. He then gave her a smirk.

"And plus, Piggy's sure small enough to be a leprechaun..."

_"He's a cat!"_


	23. Unexpected Twist

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Unexpected Twist**

Shiki had gone out of town for the week, and was expected back today. Neku had a big surprise for her. And, needless to say, he was just a tad bit excited for her to get back home.

In all his abnormally cheerfulness, he couldn't have expected what happened next.

His cell phone rang.

"He-" His greeting was cut off abruptly.

"Get to the hospital _now!_" Eri yelled, her tone frantic. His mind blanked as to what could have been the problem.

"Why? What happened?" he asked.

"_It's Shiki!_"

There was a clang as his phone dropped to the ground.


	24. Sanity Slipping

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Sanity Slipping**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

It was a constant rhythm.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

If it hadn't been constant, he would have lost his mind.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

He sat there by her bedside, watching the heart monitor intently.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

He feared the moment it would stop, and hoped that it never did.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The panic that had encased him had slowly faded away, but there was still that lingering fear.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Would she wake?

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Quietly, he stood up, tucking the velvet box he had been holding back in his pocket.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._


	25. Christmas Eve

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

"You didn't have to bring me anything!" Shiki exclaimed, reluctantly accepting the present from Eri. Neku watched from the corner of the room.

"I did too! You're my best friend!" Eri argued with a smile, before grabbing her coat. "I'll see you guys in a couple weeks, 'kay?"

She left, leaving Shiki and Neku alone.

"Neku."

"Yeah?"

"You know you don't have to get me anything for Christmas, right?"

"I know."

She breathed a sigh of relief, but it was in vain.

"But it's not like I won't get you one anyway."

What kind of boyfriend would he be then?


	26. Christmas Gifts

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Christmas Gifts**

A simple gift exchange.

They all exchanged presents, laughing and thanking each other.

Neku and Shiki soon left the siblings' house, walking down the streets together. Soon enough, Shiki noticed where they were heading.

"Why are we going to WildKat?" she asked him.

"To get something," he replied cryptically. She let it go, waiting outside as he went in and talked to Mr. H, returning with a big box.

Together, they walked back to her house in silence.

Neku handed her the box, leaving without a word once they reached her door. She smiled as the box moved slightly.

_"Meow..."_

* * *

**Merry Christmas!**


	27. Festivities Continued

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Festivities Continued**

"I am going to kill Joshua..." Neku muttered, glaring at the snarky man in question who just grinned at him. Beat and Rhyme had hung up mistletoe in their house, and two people got caught.

Joshua...and Shiki.

Josh gave her a quick kiss, pulling back to send a look to her boyfriend.

How he wanted to smack that smirk right off his face.

Shiki did, in a way, though it was a light smack to the arm of the Composer. After she went to help Rhyme with cookies, Joshua decided to sit right next to Neku.

That cheeky bastard.


	28. Mistletoe Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Mistletoe Again**

"Oh ho ho! Look up, Phones!"

They didn't show their affection towards each other a lot, even if Neku was the king of cheese. Shiki was still rather timid about these things, and Neku was just naturally not the showiest person in the world.

That's why they blushed when they saw the mistletoe hanging overhead.

Beat was about to die of laughter at the cheesiness, while Rhyme and Joshua exchanged mischievous looks.

Suddenly, Neku grabbed Shiki and dipped her towards the ground, quickly capturing her lips with his.

Needless to say, that stopped the laughter in the room _very_ effecively.


	29. Frozen Hearts

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Frozen Hearts**

"What would you do if my heart was frozen?"

Neku stopped what he was doing.

"What kind of question is that, Shiki?" he asked, looking at the brunette on his couch. She was hugging her knees to her chest, staring out the window.

"If my heart was frozen, what would you do?" she asked again. He sighed, coming to sit next to her.

"I'd thaw it out," he answered. She finally turned to him.

"How?" she asked, and he was startled at her eyes. Neku watched her closely, shugging lightly.

"An act of love. That's how you unfroze mine, remember?"


	30. Written Lists

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Written Lists**

_- Can sew_

_- Can sing_

_- Can play flute_

Shiki blushed as she read it. Just a sheet of paper with Neku's scratchy handwriting on it.

_- Optimistic_

_- Understanding_

_- Confuses cat with pig_

She laughed at that one. Of course he would put that.

_- Fashionable_

_- Friendly_

_- Caring_

She had been feeling rather down lately, and just that day she got a letter in the mail.

_- Loving_

_- Short...no, fun size_

_- Beautiful_

The paper was entitled "List of Amazing Things About Shiki." The final thing on the list he wrote?

_- She's Shiki_


	31. Distance Between

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Distance Between**

Silence. That was what reigned between them. Of course, until it was broken.

"Please don't be mad," Shiki whispered, her head hung low. Neku still couldn't believe it.

"You're really leaving?" he asked, and she looked up.

"It's only for a few months. I'll be back before you know it!"

Her attempt at alleviating the tension didn't help. He sighed, pulling her to him in an tight embrace.

"Be careful, alright?" he said, and felt her nod against him. Then, she pulled away, giving him a final wide smile.

These few months were going to be the longest months ever.


	32. Year's Eve

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Year's Eve**

"Can you believe the year is almost over?" Shiki asked, wrapping her jacket tighter around her body.

"Hard to believe another year has past, isn't it?" Neku replied, sitting next to her on the front steps. From inside the house, they heard the counting begin.

10...

9...

8...

"Another year spent with you," Shiki whispered, smiling at him fondly.

7...

6...

Neku wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

5...

4...

3...

"_I love you,_" they both breathed.

2...

1...

The cries of "Happy New Year!" were ignored by the couple as they kissed.

It's just another year.


	33. First Email

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**First Email**

Dear Neku,

I finally got my temporary apartment set up, so I'm able to email you now. The trip overseas was rough.

Tell Rhyme happy birthday for me, alright? There's a gift in my dresser for her, already wrapped.

I'll be home in a few months, so be waiting! Don't get yourself killed, kay? ;)

I miss you so much! You have to make sure to send our friends my love!

Love always,  
Shiki

PS: I wanted to say thanks so, so much for lending me your headphones! When I wear them, it's like I have you right here with me! ^.^


	34. Email Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Email Back**

Shiki,

Rhyme said thanks for the gift, and that you owe her a big hug when you get back.

Joshua stopped by. He looked even more snarky than usual. I'd be wary of any weird happenings in the next few weeks.

Remember that concert you wanted to go to? Somehow, we got tickets! When you get back, be ready for loud music and overpriced concert food!

Your dad wanted me to tell you that his check up went fine.

Oh, Piggy really misses you. I'm still a bit surprised you didn't take him with you.

I miss you too.

Neku


	35. His Perspective

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**His Perspective**

Spicy Tuna Roll was acting different. Ever since Master had left the plushie behind, he'd been stuck with the Spicy Tuna Roll. Oh, the joys of wishing you could scratch someone's face off.

That's beside the point, though. Without Master here, the man had been quieter than normal. He started treating the plushie with intense care, and would give a melancholic smile sometimes at the plushie.

The cat knew that Spicy Tuna Roll missed Master - that much was evident.

He missed her too, as even a toy will be loyal to Master.

But, not as much as Tuna Roll.


	36. Geeky Moments

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Geeky Moments**

"A gift? For me?" Neku asked, taking the box from the girl who was nodding her head.

"I picked it up in America," she replied, gesturing for him to open it. He did so, and the box nearly fell out of his hands.

"Woah..." he murmured, and Shiki giggled.

"Tin Pin Slammer is getting pretty popular other places, don't forget," she told him, watching as his eyes went wide.

"But, Shiki. This is _the_ pin. It beats any of them I have, even ones like Poison Skull and Ice Blow! It's nearly angel status!"

He then proceeded to geek out.


	37. Eating Souls

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Eating Souls**

"Weapon or meister?" Shiki randomly asked one day.

"What?" Neku sputtered, nearly choking on his beverage.

"Choose one! Weapon or meister?" she asked, causing the carrot top to raise a curious eyebrow.

"Um...meister?" he guessed, and she nodded, seeming to agree with him.

"That's what I thought too."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Neku asked, and Shiki looked taken aback.

"You haven't heard of Soul Eater? I have an obsession with it right now!" she exclaimed.

"Obviously," he muttered. "I could care less about all that crap about souls."

"So you do know what I'm talking about!"

_Damn._


	38. Serious Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Serious Questions**

"Why?"

The question was asked in the most serious tone that Joshua could manage, sparing a glance at Neku.

"Why do you love her?"

Neku paused, pondering this in his mind. Why did he love Shiki? He could think of all the amazing things about her - how she brightened his dark world, and made him change. She was his new beginning.

"What makes her so special? How can you love her?"

It was not an insult, just a truly curious question. Joshua waited patiently for a response to his inquiries.

The answer was actually quite simple.

"How can I not?"

* * *

**It wouldn't let me update yesterday, so you get two today! **


	39. Feminine Charm

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Feminine Charm**

"You know," Shiki began, watching him draw as she sat atop his bed. "Eri was wondering if you'd like to design our logos for us."

That's right. Shiki and Eri's business had really taken off.

"_Eri_ was wondering?" Neku asked skeptically, causing the brunette to sigh.

"Alright, I was. Will you do it? The way you draw the letters meshes with some of our products."

Neku didn't respond at first, so Shiki pouted at him. "Please?"

"That pouty face doesn't work."

Bigger pout.

"It really doesn't."

She gave him her "kicked puppy" look.

"Not gonna work on me, Shiki."

"..."

"Fine!"


	40. Eri's News

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Eri's News**

"Eri, I'm so happy for you!" Shiki exclaimed, hugging her best friend tight. Rhyme and Joshua also expressed their happiness, but in different ways. Beat and Neku just sat back in their seats, watching the whole thing.

"We have been dating for about a couple years, but he doesn't have a ring yet. His parents want us to wait. But still!" Shiki gave a little squeal, smiling widely. Eri sat back in her seat.

"So who next? Which one of you men are going to propose?" she asked.

No one noticed Neku's hand give a slight twitch towards his pocket.


	41. Turtle Implications

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Turtle Implications**

"I think turtles are cute."

By now, he's learned not to question the brunette, and just let her talk.

"They are actually fragile, but put on a tough façade. When threatened, they hide in their shells until they feel like they should come out. Some of them won't hesitate to snap at you, but still retreat to their shells. And, boy, are those shells tough to break. But if there's a will, there's a way! All they need is a little change. To see the world outside their shells."

Shiki gave him a fairly odd smile.

"Am I right, Neku?


	42. Birthday Present

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Birthday Present**

"_Happy Birthday, Neku!_"

The cry rang out happily as Neku stepped in his apartment. Gifts were handed out, cake was cut, and laughs were shared. Things were finally quieting down, as Rhyme idly chatted with Shiki, and Beat dozed off on his couch. Joshua approached Neku in the small kitchen.

"I wanted to give you your gift in private," Joshua told him, handing him a medium sized box. Neku tore open the wrapping paper on the box. He reached inside for the box's contents, blanching immediately after.

"Josh, I am going to _kill_ you."

Thank God Shiki wasn't in there.


	43. Possibly Psychic

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Possibly Psychic**

"Ice cream?"

"Of course!"

"Chocolate too?"

"Necessary."

"What brand again?"

"_Always._"

"I'll bring over the heat blanket. And a movie. Disney?"

"I'd like an older one."

"Alright."

Neku hung up the phone and grabbed the heat blanket out of the closet, stuffing it in a bag and making his way out the door. After stopping at a few other places, he arrived at her house and let himself in.

He went up to the bathroom, setting a box outside the door for her, before going down to put in the movie.

He smiled despite himself. He knew her so well.


	44. Part Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Part Two**

"Neku, what's in that box?"

He looked to where she was pointing and froze. Hadn't he thrown that away?

Maybe he had, and Joshua had used his mystical powers or whatever to bring it right back.

Either way...

"Who gave this to you? Wasn't this Joshua's present?"

He hadn't seen her move and pick it up from his table. Curses went through his mind at lightning speed.

"It's nothing."

That didn't help anything, as his girlfriend shot him a look then opened the box slowly. Maybe that wasn't _the_ box. There was still that sliver of hope.

_"Ohmygod!"_

Nevermind that.


	45. Part Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Part Three**

"Yo, Phones? You here?"

"Beat! We really shouldn't barge in like this!"

"S'not like he cares. 'Prolly still asleep."

"It is really early. Maybe he forgot about it?"

"Hey, what's that?"

"Don't go snooping through his trash!"

"It's trash. Phones won't mind."

"Well, I am kinda curious as to what is in that box."

"Lessee, then. Here ya go, Rhyme."

"Thanks. Now, what's in-"

"...?"

"Do _not_ look in the box!"

"C'mon, I can handle it."

"Fine, here."

"...What the _hell, Neku?!_"

All while this was going on, Neku walked into the kitchen and took in the scene.

_"Damn you, Josh."_

* * *

**I just couldn't resist.**


	46. Final Part

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

**Dedicated to: The Professor of time**

* * *

**Final Part**

"Josh, we need to talk."

Said ash blonde haired man twirled a lock of his hair, looking uninterested.

"Yes, dear?"

"Let me throw that damn thing away." That got a laugh out of the Composer.

"You have thrown it away."

"Let me keep it thrown away, then." Neku leveled him with a glare. Joshua merely smirked.

"But I can't do that. That present was for you, and Shiki. It's from the depths of my heart."

"What heart?" Neku muttered.

"Besides, you haven't even gotten the other gift. I put it in your closet. It matches the other _quite_ well."

"..._What?!_"


	47. Letting Go

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Letting Go**

_"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small~"_

Neku watched as she spun around, a sense of deja vú overwhelming him.

_"And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all~"_

The petite brunette had her eyes closed, a relaxed expression on her face.

_"It's time to see what I can do; to test the limits and break through~"_

She didn't even know he was there.

_"No right, no wrong, no rules for me~"_

She was so into the music that it looked like she was singing from experience. It was adorable to him.

_"I'm free!"_


	48. Tender Flashbacks

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Tender Flashbacks**

They had come a long way.

He remembers when he was the young teenage boy who hated the world. He wanted nothing more than to shut people out. He was fairly good at that too, after years of practice.

Then she came along.

The girl who had taken the form of her best friend. The girl who slowly but surely broke through his barriers, sending his defensive walls crashing down. She helped him open up, and he in turn helped her.

And when all of that was over, they were able to embrace themselves fully.

And each other, with love.


	49. Ruined Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Ruined Plans**

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

They were at an engagement party, Eri's to be exact.

"Didn't you just technically ask me a question already?"

They were out in the hallway of the building, just the two of them.

"Yeah, but just listen, okay?"

Shiki was _really_ not helping his nerves at the moment.

"Okay."

Here goes nothing.

"Well, you broke down my barriers, and ever since then we've been friends. And dating too, so I guess I'll just come out and say it. Shiki, will-"

"Oh, there you guys are! C'mon, Shiki!"

And with that, Eri whisked her away.

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Dina! (Also known as Amulet Misty)**


End file.
